Kikyo
by Sn-chn
Summary: This is my third fic... and I'm not too happy with it actually... Pretty dark I mean... This is something about Kagome's feelings, just a short fic. No pairings, no end... that's what sucks the most, I think... -_-' Now posted in HTML!


This is a songfic, the song used is from Vanessa Carlton and is called Pretty Baby. As a disclaimer I'll just say that I own neither Vanessa Carlton nor Inuyasha… Duh…

Anyway this fic is mostly about Kagome, in a psychological way… not that I am good at that but I wanted to try that to for once… That stupid Kikyo turns up too… too bad, but else the fic wouldn't make sense… REALLY too bad… I like to leave her out… Too bad… She's in the title too… what an honour… Maybe I'm sick… I have to go take my pills… Enjoy reading…

****

Kikyo… A ghost…

Love from the past 

The scent of Kikyo turned up while they were searching for shards. As usual Inuyasha insisted they looked for Kikyo instead of the shards. With a weak excuse…

"She's got more shards then us!"

…they continued their quest with another destination. Kikyo. Kagome suffered under this. Why couldn't he leave Kikyo for what she is: A ghost of what she once was. Just a ghost of what she once was. Kagome herself was an ALIVE ghost of what Kikyo was… Why was it that he continued searching for her, always with the same LAME excuse… more shards then us… defeat her… get shards… Not that he even tried to get Tetsusaiga out or something… Never would he attack Kikyo. Never… never in his life… But still she felt for him what he didn't feel for her, she supposed. Kikyo… Kikyo… I don't ever hate anyone… except for you. You make me feel so enraged… I really do hate you. Didn't expect that from me… Guess not… I never loved anyone for real… for real never… except for you, Inu…yasha…

__

You light me up and then I fall for you

You lay me down and then I call for you.

Stumbling on reasons that are far and few

I'd let it all come down and then some for you…

Yes, that's true… but you don't see it… You stupid… You really are stupid, ne? Baka… Kikyo is dead. DEAD. Can't you see she's just trying to get you to hell! Oww, Inuyasha… I love you… I love you… I love you… why…

__

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles for you

Pretty baby why can't you see 

You're the one I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm 

For you are the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound

As long as you'll be coming round…

There she was. Kikyo. Kagome felt the anger, the hate and-…the jealousy for having Inuyasha totally… She almost collapsed, as always, but steadied against a tree. Kikyo… Kikyo… You make me feel miserable… I was only used to get Inuyasha to meet you…Only that… Only that… So that you could be "happy"… But I'm an obstacle, right… an obstacle… for you to be happy… to be happy… Can you be happy… Can you… actually… You used one from the future… one from the future… to free Inuyasha… from his tree… The sacred tree… The sacred tree.. I was meant to be scared… wasn't I… scared of all those youkai and especially I should feel… Fear… fear for Inuyasha… But your own sister… she made that rosary… I can restrain him… but if she didn't… had done that… would I be scared… and feel fear… Fear… I don't think so… I don't… I don't… I am most likely someone like you… Like you… Not like you… But just some relative… Just… a reincarnation in this time… Just… Just… some trash… I was supposed to head back right after… but then I destroy the Shikon no Tama… there goes your plan… Your plan… I needed to come back to restore it… so that it would be complete… Maybe it was meant to… be whole… I'd be gone again… and Inuyasha would wish you would be alive… as soon as he'd find out… as soon as he'd find out… but I was an obstacle once again… once again… He thought I actually was you… Me… but that distracted him… and then the jewel was destroyed… by me… so I needed to be here… because it was my fault… and I could sense it… Kikyo… you should've used someone else… I'm only… ONLY… an obstacle… an obstacle is all I am… But as the shards will be found… I will have to go eventually… Your plan might work… after all… after all…

__

And I know things can't last forever

But there are lessons that you'll never learn

Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt

So how's it you that makes me better…

"Inuyasha… Come with me…" 

"Kikyo… Kikyo… I have to find the shards… I have to…"

_Pretty baby, don't you leave me_

I have been saving smiles for you

Pretty baby why can't you see 

You're the one I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm 

For you are the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound

As long as you'll be coming round…

Kikyo fades with her soul-youkai… 

"Kikyo… don't go… don't go…"

Go away, Kikyo… Go… You make me feel sick… sick… you are a ghost… a ghost… nothing but a ghost… But you get more out of Inuyasha then me… me … the living you… but different… negatively different… something's wrong… I'm not you… I'm just a used person… abused… for a plan that didn't work… it didn't… did it… did it?

"Inuyasha…"

"What is it, Kagome…"

"I'll go home by now…"

"I'll take you to the well, you look sick…"

"… I'm not…"

Kikyo is sick… sick… a sick ghost… she died… but didn't rest… she's the one that's sick… go after her… go to hell… that's what you want… what you want… what she wants… she… Kikyo… my resemblance… but better… better… better than me… I'm nothing… nothing… nothing… throw me into the well… do it… get rid of me… that obstacle… obstacle… Inuyasha…

They got to the well. Inuyasha hugged her goodbye.

"Take care…"

__

Why can't you hold me and never let go

When you touch me it is me that you own..,

I'm lost… lost… again… what do I want… what you want is clear… what do I want… I… want… something else… what do I want… What do I want? What do… I… want… what…

__

Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart

Would you break it apart again… oh pretty baby…

Inuyasha had let go of her and waited for her to climb into the well. She didn't.

"Are you alright…Kagome…"

"I'm… alright… I'm… fine."

"You're not…"

"Bye Inuyasha… see you in a couple of days…"

She jumped into the well and disappeared.

__

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles for you

Pretty baby why can't you see 

You're the one I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm 

For you are the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound

As long as you'll be coming round…

Will I come back again… will I… will I… is that what I want… what I want… It's not… not that… no… I want to… have a normal life… but I love you… love you… need you… you… the reason I live… You… but not for you… just a used person… used… abused… an obstacle… just… just… just… an obstruction… O F Y O U R L I F E … of… your… real life.. real life… real love… not some ghost… I am a ghost… from the future… from the future… I don't exist… don't exist… don't… Just… just… just… a reflection of the past… the future… has no value… it hasn't… without you…without… Y O U … you… a reason… to be the ghost again… again… all those days… all those days… All… Those… Days…

__

Pretty Baby… why can't you see…Pretty Baby…don't you leave me…

~*~

Few… what dark story… I'm not used to write stuff like this… it's too dark for me actually… maybe I should write another part of this story to cheer up… but this isn't my style… no… Definitely not. But it is good, right? Too negative. But good. So I'm quite proud of this. Still I prefer the "Happy Ending For Kagome And Inuyasha" stories. That's more me. Happy endings… ^_^ But if I put Kikyo in… it ALWAYS gets a bit like this… but not as bad as this one… I don't think you want to tell me that this fic sucks, but review if you do want too…

San-chan

Well, this one's renewed too now… This is really pretty good. Much less grammar errors than the other renewed stories… But those stories are longer! Anyway, I'm looking over all of my old stories. It's quite fun to see how much progress I've made in just one year of writing. Please read my other stories too if you're not too busy… The short ones are nice… But I'm really proud of my big story that has currently 23 chapters posted!

Kisses, hugs and all that stuff…

San-chan


End file.
